1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as examples of a display apparatus, known are a structure which was described in JP-A-6-342636 gazette (Patent Reference 1), and a structure which was described in JP-A-8-212944 gazette (Patent Reference 2). Image display apparatuses in these references are configured in such a manner that a plurality of surface-conduction type electron emitting devices are wire-connected by a plurality of scan interconnections and a plurality of, modulation interconnections in a matrix shape.
And, in these image display apparatuses, a selection electric potential is applied to a predetermined scan interconnection, and a drive electric potential is applied to the plurality of modulation interconnections, respectively. And, by an electric potential difference of the selection electric potential and the drive electric potential (hereinafter, drive voltage), an electron emitting device is driven.
By this, display for one line in an image display apparatus is carried out. After that, furthermore, by switching over scan interconnections to be selected with predetermined scan frequency to carry out scanning in a vertical direction, image display for one frame is realized.
In the above-described structure which was described in Patent Reference 2, a display panel comprising a plurality of electron emitting devices which were wire-connected in a matrix shape is divided into two of an upper one and a lower one, and column modulating means and row interconnection selecting means are provided independently for respective upper half area and lower half area.
By this, row scanning frequency is shifted to low speed of ½, and row selection time is extended twice. And, by the suchlike shifting to low speed of the row scanning frequency, and extension of the row selection time, a brightness margin is parted into reduction of drive current, and reduced is lower brightness due to voltage drop which is generated by drive current flowing through a row interconnection.
Also, in JP-A-8-50462 gazette (Patent Reference 3), described is a flat type display apparatus. That is, described are such a structure that, firstly, after a scanning signal is applied to adjacent two rows simultaneously to have them driven, to two rows which are adjacent to those two rows, a scanning signal is applied simultaneously to have them driven, which process is repeated, and such a structure that, after a scanning signal is applied to adjacent three rows simultaneously to have them driven, a scanning signal is applied to a third row out of these three rows, another row which is adjacent to the third row but is not included in these three rows, and a row which is adjacent to another additional row at an opposite side of the third row simultaneously to have them driven, which process is repeated.
Also, in JP-A-8-331490 gazette (Patent Reference 4), disclosed is an image display apparatus. That is, disclosed is such a structure that, after a scanning signal was applied to two row interconnections, a scanning signal is applied simultaneously to one row interconnection out of those row interconnections, and another one row interconnection which is adjacent to this row interconnection and is not included in these two row interconnections, which process is repeated. In this Patent Reference 4, disclosed is such a structure that polarity of a scanning signal to a modulation signal is reversed sequentially.
Also, in JP-A-5-216433 gazette (Patent Reference 5), disclosed is a driving method of a plasma display panel. That is, disclosed is such a structure that scan electrodes for consecutive two rows are driven sequentially as one scanning unit. In this structure, it is such a structure that, in odd number fields and even number fields, scanning electrodes for two rows of one scanning unit which is driven simultaneously is shifted with one scanning electrode.
Also, in JP-A-2000-267624 gazette (Patent Reference 6), disclosed is such a structure that, in a matrix type display apparatus, correlation detection is carried out, and when it was detected that there is correlation, a plurality of rows are driven in all.
Also, in JP-A-2-5088 gazette (Patent Reference 7), disclosed is a control method of a matrix display screen which comprises a plurality of row conductors and a plurality of column conductors. That is, disclosed is such a structure that addressing signals, which are applied sequentially to the plurality of row conductors, are overlapped partially.
As an example of driving a plurality of lines simultaneously in a liquid crystal display, disclosed is a liquid crystal driving method which was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,175 gazette (Patent Reference 8).
Also, in the above-described Patent Reference 6, disclosed is a driving circuit of a matrix type display apparatus. That is, in this Patent Reference 6, disclosed is such a structure that simultaneous driving is carried out only to a plurality of rows which have correlation.
Also, in Patent Reference 3, a flat type display apparatus is disclosed. In the display apparatus which was disclosed in this Patent Reference 3, disclosed is one in which each two lines are driven at the time of interlace driving, and edge emphasis is carried out.